EVERYTHING IS UNSAID
by kamenashi
Summary: When Oishi realises his feelings for Eiji have extended beyond friendship, what will he do? Fate seems to bring the two much closer than they'd been before in this four chapter fic.
1. Breathless

**EVERYTHING IS UNSAID** . _Breathless_, the first of four chapters. The others will be up once I get a suitable amount of reviews for this chapter/whenever I become unlazy. I apologise in advance for making Oishi obsessive compulsive and for having Eiji lack a brain. As a disclaimer, I take no ownership to Prince of Tennis, Eiji (although I wish I did), or Oishi. This is all fake, but all of the fic was written by me. Please don't repost it elsewhere. Thank you. **WARNING**: This particular chapter contains two males showering together. Read at your own risk.

He stood there in the tennis court, absently picking at his racket as he waited for his partner to arrive. The crowd stood silent as the final minutes until the match started drifted away.

Hearing a scream of "Oiiiishi!", he began counting down. _Three... two... one_. Sure enough, by the time he reached "one", Kikumaru Eiji was jumping on his back, giggling.

Oishi could feel every part of Eiji pressed against him and it was all he could do not to faint. His arms around Oishi's neck, Eiji whispered "hoi hoi!" before jumping off and landing on the ground next to the dark haired boy.

Oishi coughed once, twice, then glanced at Eiji, his heart beating out of his chest. "Are you ready?" Oishi asked with a nervous smile.

"Of course," Eiji answered, doing a backflip. Oishi couldn't help but laugh as he watched the other.

The match was against some team from China, and Oishi grinned as he thought of how much he and Eiji had been through to get where they were. It was no easy task, but he loved every moment of it.

They had progressed nicely after leaving middle school, luckily getting into the same high school. The pair had spent several hours practicing and Oishi couldn't help but love spending time with Eiji, and he wasn't sure how he felt anymore. Eiji was his best friend, his tennis partner, his everything. He spent nearly every day with him and didn't mind it at all.

As they shook their opponent's hands, Oishi looked at Eiji and Eiji looked at Oishi and everything was all right.

When the match was over, Eiji and Oishi won. It ended up being a long, tedious match that seemed to go on for days.

The two Japanese boys collapsed next to each other on the tennis court, panting.

"Oiiishi," Eiji whined, giving the other boy a gentle shove.

Oishi felt another sensation rushing through his body and he once again lost his breath and felt lightheaded.

Time seemed to stop and everything was perfect as the two friends laid there together.

But then it was time to leave and they got to their feet and gathered their things. Moments later, they were on a bus taking them back to the hotel the two were staying at. Once outside of their room, Oishi started to dig out their key as Eiji put his hands on the other's shoulders, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The simple touch to his shoulders caused Oishi's hands to tremble but he somehow managed to unlock their door, breathing as heavy as he had been when the match ended.

Eiji shoved in past Oishi, who closed the door with amusement as Eiji began jumping on the beds after carelessly throwing his bags on the ground.

Shaking his head, Oishi gently set his bag on the ground as though it were the most precious thing in the world.

His eyes flickered over to Eiji and Oishi noticed how happy Eiji looked and how his shirt went up when he bounced. After doing a flip, Eiji landed on the bed and got off, hopping onto the other bed where Oishi laid, his eyes fluttering close. He pretended that he hadn't just been staring at his best friend.

"Oishi?" There was that familiar voice, and just from the tone of it, Oishi was able to tell that the other was pouting.

So Oishi reluctantly opened his eyes and they nearly popped out of his head when he realized Eiji's face was inches - centimeters - from his own.

His heart started beating faster and his hand made a fist in the sheets, as though that would stop him from doing something he shouldn't do.

Then the moment passed and Eiji was a fair distance away again, bouncing while sitting on the bed.

"I'm, er, going to take a shower now," Oishi said, his voice sounding foreign even to himself.

"... Okay," Eiji answered, and Oishi felt bad because he knew the other was sad again.

With that, Oishi got to his feet and grabbed a change of clothes and entered the small bathroom in their room.

He closed the door behind him and slid down it until he was sitting down on the ground with his back pressed against the door.

Oishi buried his face in his hands, sighing. He wasn't sure where all those odd feelings were coming from.

It took him several minutes to collect himself, but he finally recovered and stripped off his dirty clothes. Stepping in the shower, he turned on the water and relished in the warmth touching his body. He stood there for several moments before hearing the door opening and then - "Oishi?" He froze and looked out the glass shower door - luckily, it was full of fog because the water was hot. Oishi was barely able to make out the patch of red hair as Eiji entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Suddenly the bathroom felt a lot smaller than it had felt seconds ago.

Unknown to Oishi, Eiji could see every, uh, inch of Oishi through the glass shower door, but it made no difference to him because Oishi was his best friend and they had seen each other naked plenty of times.

"You've been in here a long time and I really have to go to the bathroom. I won't flush, promise!" With that, Eiji undid his pants and Oishi had to put his hand on the wall to catch his balance and he had to close his eyes so he didn't look.

He panted, the world closing in on him as Oishi tried to focus on the beads of water bouncing off his shoulders. His eyes were still clenched tightly shut but they opened minutes later when he heard the shower door open and he spun around to see an arm and a leg and then _that_ and another arm and a leg and Eiji stood in front of him naked, a smile as big as ever on his face.

Oishi rushed to cover himself with his hands, blushing hard. "What are you doing in here?"

A wave of sadness passed over Eiji's face. "With the amount of water you're wasting, we need to conserve it."

"..." Oishi backed up more, as if trying to disappear into the wall. He continued to cover himself up, his face as red as the hair that covered Eiji's entire body. Eiji, however, stood there shamelessly. Until he began walking towards Oishi.

"...! What are you d-" Before he had time to ask, Eiji was pushing past Oishi in that small space. Eiji laughed, bumping his hips into Oishi's side.

"What's wrong?" Eiji asked, a concerned expression on his face. Oishi looked quite red and purple and very upset. "We've seen each other naked plenty of times."

"This isn't right," Oishi answered. It wasn't right for him to be feeling the way he was, he convinced himself, unable to move as various parts of Eiji's body rubbed against him.


	2. Cake, Couches, and Kisses

**EVERYTHING IS UNSAID**. _Cake, Couches, and Kisses_, the second of four chapters. I apologise in advance for making Oishi obsessive compulsive and for having Eiji lack a brain. As a disclaimer, I take no ownership to Prince of Tennis, Eiji (although I wish I did), or Oishi. This is all fake, but all of the fic was written by me. Please don't repost it elsewhere. Oh, and the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up. **WARNING**: This particular chapter contains two males kissing. Read at your own risk.

Their shower ended uneventfully; Eiji had remained oblivious to Oishi's nervousness the whole time, but Oishi's eyes never left Eiji's body as he washed himself. At one point, Eiji washed Oishi's hair but Oishi hardly took any notice and he collapsed against Eiji's small wet body with a sigh as he came to the painful realization that, to Eiji, it was nothing more than a shower between two best friends.

Eiji was so hard to understand that Oishi could never really be sure what he was thinking. He often wondered if Eiji ever thought at all.

A week later, the two of them were in Eiji's kitchen baking a cake for his birthday.

Oishi was focused on baking the cake for exactly the right time and at exactly the right temperature. He also taste tested the cake as he made it to avoid any mistakes that could be prevented. Eiji stood against the counter, licking one of the beaters. Now used to his heart beating out of his chest whenever Eiji did something remotely provocative, Oishi happily zoned out to his own world until he heard a giggle come from Eiji.

"You have batter on your nose," he said. Oishi blushed, but before he could do anything, Eiji was licking it off his nose for him.

"... Um. Thanks," Oishi said awkwardly as Eiji pulled away and began cleaning up the mess of cake mix and ingredients all over the counters.

Oishi checked his watch and gasped. "Everyone's going to be here soon! What if the cake isn't done in time?" He began flailing around the kitchen until Eiji reassured him that the Seigaku Tennis Team would not want to eat birthday cake as soon as they walked in the door.

Still a bit panicked, Oishi nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. "You keep cleaning up; I'll get the door," he said, used to answering Eiji's door for him.

Fuji arrived first and within a half an hour the members of the Seigaku Tennis Team were crowded onto the couches or on the floor in the living room. Kaidoh hissed and crossed his arms while Inui scribbled away in his notebook. Tezuka and Ryoma sat in silence; Tezuka was sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, leaning back into the couch as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ryoma sat on the floor near Tezuka's legs. Echizen's hat was covering his eyes and everyone knew he'd be sleeping again soon.

Oishi disappeared back into the kitchen, surprised to find a calm Eiji standing there licking his fingers as though his birthday party wasn't about to be completely ruined because of the lack of cake --

"Oh god, the cake!" Oishi exclaimed, running towards the oven.

Eiji stopped him by grabbing the back of Oishi's shirt – and there went his heart up to his throat and beating rapidly – and Oishi stopped dead in his tracks, arms extended out to his sides as if he were trying to fly. Feeling like a fool, he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Let's go see everyone!" Eiji exclaimed happily, unaffected as he dragged Oishi into the living room.

The red head shoved Oishi onto the couch and Eiji landed next to him, nearly on his lap since there was such a lack of room. Oishi's face was crimson and he hoped no one noticed. If they did, no one said anything.

"The cake's not going to be done for a while so let's play a game!" Eiji said happily.

"Like what?" Kaidoh hissed, still sulking.

"How about Truth Or Dare?" Momo suggested with a grin.

Everyone eventually agreed to it. Well, not everyone – Tezuka and Ryoma feigned deafness and gave no response while Oishi on the other hand became so flustered that he couldn't speak any real words. Inui only agreed to play so he could collect data on everyone. Kaidoh decided to play because Inui was playing. Eiji, Fuji, Momo, and Taka all actually wanted to play.

The dares they started off with were silly enough – drink Inui's juice, eat toothpaste, scream odd words out the window, call certain people. Not one person chose "truth" because they were boys and boys did not choose "truth" - except for Oishi, evidently.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Inui asked, an eyebrow raising high above his glasses as he prepared to write down the answer in his notebook.

Oishi was sure he stopped breathing for half a second. His palms sweaty, his face red, Oishi pursed his lips as he searched for an answer.

"... Goto Maki," he lied quickly, feeling his body tremble as it accidentally rubbed against Eiji's shoulder.

Goto Maki was a fairly famous Japanese singer, and Oishi felt all right even though he was blushing and trembling and sweating because he knew his friends thought it was just from his answer.

The game went on, and eventually the dares got a little more... daring, as proved by the dare Momo gave Fuji. "I dare you to kiss Tezuka. On the lips." The smile never faltered on Fuji's face, and Tezuka didn't even flinch or move a muscle.

So Fuji leaned over and kissed the Seigaku Tennis Captain on the lips. And that was that. Fuji remained calm and Tezuka never blinked. In his head, Oishi was going mad and wondering how the two remained so ... normal. They had just kissed! Oishi was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Fuji calling his name for several seconds. A scary look came over Fuji's face – it was his serious face. "Oishi. Truth or dare?"

At that moment, Oishi decided he was done being a baby. He would step up and make the same choice as everyone else.

"Dare."

The scary serious look was still on Fuji's face and to say that Oishi was afraid would be an understatement.

"I dare you to... make out with Eiji. With tongue, of course."

Oishi's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. He didn't want to kiss any of his friends, but why had Fuji picked Eiji? Why not Kaidoh or Inui or anyone BUT Eiji! It was almost as if Fuji knew how much Oishi really DID want to make out with his best friend. Speaking of which -

"Wait! I can't do that! Eiji's my best friend," Oishi protested weakly.

"And Tezuka's mine," Fuji answered, looking at Oishi.

"But --"

Fuji still had the serious expression on his face and Oishi knew there was no way he could win the battle.

He glanced over to Eiji who looked... excited!


	3. Reaction

**EVERYTHING IS UNSAID** . _Reaction_, the third of four chapters. The last one will be up once I get a suitable amount of reviews for this chapter/whenever I become unlazy. I apologise in advance for making Oishi obsessive compulsive and for having Eiji lack a brain. As a disclaimer, I take no ownership to Prince of Tennis, Eiji (although I wish I did), or Oishi. This is all fake, but all of the fic was written by me. Please don't repost it elsewhere. Thank you. I also apologise for the length of this particular chapter. **WARNING**: This chapter contains two males making out. Read at your own risk.

Yes, Eiji was definitely excited. He began gently hitting Oishi in the arm.

"I've always wanted to make out with someone; it looks like fun!"

Oishi turned an even darker shade of red; it would not be fun because he had no idea what to do or where his hands should go.

"Do we really have --"

Before he could finish his sentence, Eiji was climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck and Oishi was sure he had stopped breathing, especially when Eiji moved his face closer, tilting his head to the side, getting ready - and then, for the first time in his life - Oishi stopped thinking altogether.

His tennis partner's lips were coming towards his own and, ignoring the several pairs of eyes looking at him and becoming oblivious to the sounds of Inui's pen rushing across the sheets of paper in his notebook, Oishi prepared for his first kiss.

Eiji's lips were soft when they finally met his own, and they tasted sweet, like the batter from the cake.

With his heart beating out of his chest, Oishi's body reacted on its own and he found his hands moving to Eiji's waist as he kissed the other back.

Eiji moved quickly, taking no time at all to part Oishi's thin lips with his tongue, slipping it inside.

Parting his lips a bit more, Oishi responded happily to Eiji's tongue.

The kiss was overall sloppy, fast, and messy yet gentle, perfect, and everything Oishi had ever dreamed of.

As their tongues continued to collide, it became harder for Oishi to force back moans and he had trouble believing that it had been Eiji's first time making out with anyone.

However, the kiss ended as fast as it had begun and Eiji broke apart after gently nibbling on Oishi's lower lip. The red head was grinning brightly as he wiped off his face with the back of his hand.

Oishi, the brightest shade of pink he had ever been, panted heavily, sitting still as though paralyzed. Eiji gently wiped off Oishi's face using the pad of his thumb and made no attempt to move from his spot in Oishi's lap.

As his heart beat finally began to return to normal, Oishi leaned back into the couch, ignoring the fact that his best friend was sitting on top of him.

"Ryoma - truth or -"

"I'm not playing."

And that was that.


	4. Friendship

**EVERYTHING IS UNSAID**. _Friendship_, the last of four chapters. Please continue to review and link your friends to this fanfic. This is the end! I apologise in advance for making Oishi obsessive compulsive and for having Eiji lack a brain. As a disclaimer, I take no ownership to Prince of Tennis, Eiji (although I wish I did), or Oishi. This is all fake, but all of the fic was written by me. Please don't repost it elsewhere. Thank you. **WARNING**: This chapter contains male body parts and touching. Read at your own risk.

Their game of Truth Or Dare ended and Eiji remained on Oishi's lap until the timer for the cake went off and he reluctantly stood from Oishi's lap to Oishi's squeals of "Don't let it burn! Don't let it burn!" Once the two of them were in the kitchen, Oishi realized how awkward things had become now that they had kissed. He openly stared at Eiji's behind as the red head pulled the cake out of the oven.

He set it on the counter and spun around to tackle Oishi in a hug that surprised him so much it nearly knocked him off his feet. "Yay, cake! We made a cake!" Eiji exclaimed, finally pulling away from his tennis partner.

So maybe things weren't so awkward after all.

They waited together in the kitchen until the cake was cool enough to eat and then Eiji put candles on it and lit it up, sticking his tongue out as he focused on carrying the cake (on top of his head, no less) to the living room as a panicked Oishi followed him a reasonable distance away.

Soon, everyone sang (except Ryoma and Tezuka, of course) and began eating the cake after Eiji blew out all the candles. Oishi went back to his spot on the couch and Eiji soon sat down next to him, their arms brushing once more.

Minutes turned into hours of talking about their old tennis matches and laughing and having fun.

By ten o'clock, everyone had left and Oishi and Eiji cleaned everything up in silence.

After everything was cleaned up, the pair headed up to Eiji's room where Eiji shamelessly pulled into pajamas while Oishi forced himself to look away as he sat down on the edge of the bed, eying the cover as though it were every interesting.

The redhead walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth for the fourth time that day. Once the bathroom door was closed, Oishi knew exactly how long Eiji would take to brush his teeth but he still rushed into his pajamas before sitting down on Eiji's bed and turning on the television.

The bathroom door opened moments later and Eiji reemerged, looking as happy as ever as he joined Oishi on the bed, glad to notice Oishi was watching tennis.

At first, the two sat in silence as they watched the tennis match, both intent on the game and interested in who would win. After a good 45 minutes, Eiji's attention span went and he began talking about their own upcoming matches as Oishi somewhat listened and tried to watch the match occurring on the screen as well, but he found his mind wandering.

One of the things he loved about Eiji was his innocence; his amazing child-like innocence. A lot of things about Eiji were pure and untouched and inexperienced with life or the difficulties of it, not that Oishi knew much about life either, but with the way he acted, he sure thought he did.

Another thing he loved about Eiji was how he could turn any situation fun or exciting. The only bad thing about Eiji was his complete obliviousness to many things. But Oishi often wondered how oblivious Eiji really was; after all, Eiji almost seemed aware of Oishi's feelings when they had been making out.

At that thought, visions of the two of them kissing ran through Oishi's mind and the feeling of Eiji's lips pressed against his own was all too familiar as Oishi announced he was going to go use the bathroom, leaving a pouting Eiji all sprawled out on the bed.

Oishi entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He used the bathroom and washed his hands, splashing cold water on his face as he tried to forget about making out with Eiji.

But it was no use. He distinctly remembered the feeling of their tongues colliding and how good it felt. Giving in, Oishi fell to the ground and pulled his pajama pants and boxers down, his back against the wall as he began touching himself with careful strokes, not noticing anything - not even the sound of the water in the sink running or how that certain light bulb drove him insane with the way it flickered every few seconds.

His mind was focused only on Eiji, his tennis partner whom he had suddenly found himself thinking about in ways that extended far beyond friendship. The strokes became faster and he was nearly finished when the door opened and in popped Eiji just in time to watch Oishi finish off.

Oishi turned the color of a tomato as he watched the other's reaction.

First Eiji looked down at Oishi's exposed body part and tilted his head to the side as he looked at the mess surrounding it. "Oh," he giggled, grabbing a towel and throwing it at Oishi before walking out and closing the door behind him.

After cleaning himself up, Oishi waited several moments before leaving the bathroom, still humiliated. Eiji was laying on the bed, staring at the television. It was a commercial for make-up, so Oishi knew his best friend wasn't paying the screen any attention.

The dark-haired boy cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, picking imaginary pieces of fuzz off his pajamas. He cleared his throat and looked up at the television as the tennis match resumed. So he sat there awkwardly, watching the match in silence. He wasn't tired at all, and by the looks of it, neither was Eiji.

The two sat watching the match for a half an hour before Eiji giggled and said "remember when you did something like that?" He was referring to a move made by the man on the screen.

Oishi couldn't help but grin, clearly remembering the moment he had made that particular move. It had been one of their best matches.

After that, conversation ensued and the two had a long talk about how they first met and the best matches they had played.

Minutes turned into hours and the television was turned off as they continued talking until both could hardly keep their eyes open and their words stopped making sense.

As the sun rose, Oishi yawned and got off Eiji's bed so he could get comfortable on his usual spot on the floor. He put his head on the pillow and found that it was extremely cold on the floor.

Not being one to complain, Oishi watched as Eiji turned off the light.

"Good night."

"Night."

Within moments, Oishi's teeth were chattering and his whole body was shaking as he tried to sleep on the cold ground.

"... Get up here," Eiji said, pulling back the blankets on his bed so Oishi could get in. Too tired and cold to protest, Oishi climbed into the bed next to Eiji who pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy, who sighed against Eiji and buried his face in the red head's shoulder. Oishi's heart pounded out of his chest and it became harder to breathe and he was almost okay as he realized that Eiji only thought of him as a friend. After a few minutes, the two fell asleep in each other's arms and time continued to pass.


End file.
